


Pon Farr Paranoia

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm can't believe he turned T'Pol down during 2.25 "Bounty." Postep. (07/08/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers, 1.16 "Shuttlepod One," 2.25 "Bounty."  
  
apologise for the bad title but titles are not my strong point. This was inspired by watching a certain scene in 'Bounty' and came to mind while I was trying to write the sequel to 'Strategies and Wagers.' I've only watched 'Bounty once. lent the tape to a friend and he's kinda stuck on the T'Pol in her undies bit! so I apologise for any inaccuracies in the plot.  


* * *

Trip looked longingly at his bed as he stripped out of his uniform. It had been a long day and he felt relieved that he could hand the captaincy of the Enterprise back to the captain. Although he enjoyed the occasional stint of being in charge, he preferred to be with his engines when the ship was under potential attack. He had been worried throughout that they would not be able to rescue the captain from the Tellarite bounty hunter and he realised that he may actually lose his best friend. The fact that T'Pol was slightly under the weather didn't help and he had grudgingly admitted to himself that the Vulcan's suggestions of how to handle the situation would have been a help....he wouldn't necessarily have agreed with her but it was nice to have a second opinion. That was all history now and the captain was safe, T'Pol was her usual irritating self and as far as Trip Tucker was concerned all was well.

Sighing he climbed into bed and was just about to drift off to sleep when the door chime sounded. Choosing to ignore it and hoping that whoever it was would go away he snuggled further into the pillow. Once again the irritating noise filled the small room and realising that unless he answered the door, he wouldn't get any peace he sat up.

"Come in." he called.

The door slide open and Malcolm Reed walked in, looking miserable. Trip wasn't used to seeing his friend looking so dejected and his annoyance at being disturbed was replaced by genuine concern that Malcolm had received some bad news.

"I'm sorry to disturb you so late, but I can't sleep."

"No problem Malcolm, what's wrong?" Trip swung his legs out of the bed and gestured to the chair for Malcolm to sit down.

"It's something stupid really," he paused, shifting uncomfortably in the chair, looking slightly embarrassed, "It concerns Sub-Commander T'Pol."

"T'Pol?" Trip was intrigued and wondered what the stoic science officer had done to make the armoury officer so rattled.

"Yes, it was when we confronted her in the hallway and I was forced to stun her..." he looked away, "...she made certain suggestions to me and I found myself reacting."

Trip ducked his head grinning. He knew the sort of things T'Pol had probably said as she gave into her species need to mate and was amused that Malcolm seemed embarrassed by his natural reaction to them.

"The problem is that I so wanted to give in to her and I think she knew it."

"Malcolm I don't think T'Pol remembers much of what happened t' her and if she did so what."

"Commander you clearly can't see the severity of the problem. If the Sub-Commander believes that I am attracted to her it could cause an awkwardness on the bridge." Malcolm stood and began to pace the room.

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me," Trip shook his head and laughed softly, "Ya really believe that?"

"Yes". He turned and faced the engineer, slowly sitting back down.

"Look Malcolm, " Trip sighed, "I know ya attracted T'Pol, ya said as much when we were on the shuttlepod but I'm pretty certain that a lot of what ya sayin' is in ya mind."

"So I'm delusional now am I?" Malcolm was angry.

"No I never said that." Trip said raising his voice slightly. He paused, reigning in his own temper, and then started again, "What I'm sayin' is that sometimes a situation looks a lot worse than it actually is." He waited for Malcolm to say something but the older man stayed silent. "I know ya attracted t' T'Pol and you suddenly found yaself in a situation that you'd fantasized about. A situation where she wanted ya t' make love t' her and ya had t' say no. So now ya paranoid that ya gave somethin' away and she knows what ya feelin'"

Malcolm relaxed in the chair, "So you really think that the Sub-Commander has no recollection of what happened?"

"Well I can't say for certain, but ya could check with Phlox...," he grinned mischievously, "....or I could ask T'Pol for ya."

"No Commander, that won't be necessary." He stood and smiled, "I suppose what you're saying is that I should just carry on as if nothing has happened, because in a way it hasn't."

"Exactly." Trip leaned back on his bed as Malcolm walked to the door

"It's just that I really was tempted to say yes." He smiled and was gone, relief washing over him that T'Pol would not remember the look of lust on his face or the reaction his body had made at their close proximity, even through the EV suit.

Trip smiled to himself too as he climbed back into bed. He didn't know whether T'Pol would remember but he knew he would be having a lot of fun at Malcolm's expense over the incident.

T'Pol's Quarters

Personnel Log.

The events that have taken place, have caused me to re-evaluate my opinion of certain officers aboard this ship, as I believe Doctor Phlox will re-evaluate any future confinement he needs to place me in. The most alarming and the reason I find I cannot meditate is the reaction of Lieutenant Reed. I find his physical reaction to my pon farr fascinating and only believed that Vulcan males would react in that way. I had mentioned to Captain Archer that it was illogical that humans and Vulcans could mate, but this incident has made me reconsider this belief. I am first and foremost a scientist and although my reaction to Lieutenant Reed was due to my heightened sexual arousal, I need to investigate why he reacted in such a manner. Could it be physical attraction or something else, I will therefore observe Lieutenant Reed to discover the reason.


End file.
